Chocolats
by Lessa-chan
Summary: Les chocolats de Stiles ont disparu! Catastrophe! Mais qui est le coupable? OS Sterek.


**Note :** Salut à tous, je reviens avec un petit OS un peu différent de mes drabbles, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il reste quand même humoristique.

Le thème a été donné par LiliEhlm, et je l'en remercie énormément :bisous : :câlin : Il est pour toi ma Lili!

Pour être honnête, je me suis inspirée d'une scène du manga Love Mode, si certains connaissent, je pense qu'ils visualiseront très bien cette scène.

Je m'excuse si il reste des fautes d'orthographe, la chaleur m'a cramé le peu de cerveau qu'il me reste!

 **Rating :** M pour un léger Lime.

 **Disclaimer:** les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais ce texte si.

* * *

 **Chocolats**

Lorsqu'il rentra au loft, Derek fut assailli par l'aura polaire que dégageait son amant. « Ok, la soirée allait être tendue »; prudemment il se dirigea vers la cuisine, sentant une colère froide émaner de cet endroit.

Il retrouva Stiles, les bras croisés sur son torse, le front plissé et les yeux menaçants. Derek eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'hyperactif lançait déjà les hostilités :

\- Où sont mes chocolats ?

Peu sûr de lui, Derek osa quand même demander :

\- Quels chocolats ?

\- Les chocolats que Lydia a ramené de Paris spécialement pour moi ? s'agaça l'humain.

\- Euh… je ne sais pas ?

\- Tu les as mangé j'en suis sûr ! l'accusa Stiles en le pointant du doigt.

Derek se pinça le nez, sentant un mal de crâne arriver, «la soirée allait définitivement être merdique »; il inspira un grand coup avant d'entamer le débat qu'il savait perdu d'avance.

\- Stiles, je n'ai pas mangé tes chocolats.

\- Tu ne vas me faire croire qu'ils ont disparu tous seuls.

\- Je ne sais pas Stiles, peut-être qu'ils étaient enchantés ou qu'ils avaient des ailes et qu'ils sont partis rejoindre les lutins et les fées, ironisa Derek dont la patience commençait sérieusement à s'effriter.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- A ton avis ? grinça le loup.

Stiles lui jeta un regard noir qui fit frissonner le loup-garou, malgré le fait qu'il soit un simple humain, il pouvait parfaitement se montrer effrayant lorsqu'il était en colère.

\- A part toi, qui d'autre a pu les manger ? s'entêta Stiles.

C'est à ce moment-là que Peter débarqua dans la cuisine, la bouche pleine et couverte de chocolat :

\- On parle de moi ? demanda-t-il avec un magnifique sourire fait de dents noircies par du chocolat fondu.

Stiles regarda horrifié la boîte qu'il tenait dans ses mains, vide, elle était vide. Les larmes aux bords des yeux, il dévisagea Peter :

\- Je te déteste !

Et sur ce, il se précipita vers la chambre, Derek voulut le suivre mais l'hyperactif le stoppa :

\- Toi aussi Derek, je te déteste !

Surpris, le loup s'indigna :

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait, moi !

\- C'est TON oncle ! répliqua hargneusement Stiles avant de s'enfermer pour de bon dans leur chambre.

Derek regagna lentement la cuisine les épaules basses et avisa le trouble-fête, le fusillant du regard. Peter ayant toujours la bouche barbouillée de chocolat cherchait calmement un essuie-tout en sifflotant gaiement. Une fois son bonheur trouvé, il se retourna vers son neveu et se retrouva à trois centimètres de deux orbes meurtrières et de crocs bien visibles.

\- Tu as intérêt à lui rapporter des chocolats dès demain !

\- Du calme Cro-Magnon, commença Peter en le repoussant doucement avec ses mains, j'irais lui acheter les meilleurs de Beacon Hills demain, aux aurores !

Satisfait, Derek alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, espérant secrètement que ce ne soit pas aussi son lit pour cette nuit et que Stiles le laisserait accéder à leur chambre pour dormir.

. . .

Le lendemain, Derek revenait de faire des courses et en montant les marches jusqu'à son loft, il se demandait ce qui allait encore lui tomber sur la tête ce jour. Stiles l'avait laissé dormir avec lui mais il avait littéralement boudé toute la nuit, refusant toute approche et avait tourné la tête lorsque Derek avait voulu l'embrasser ce matin.

Avec un soupir résigné, il approcha sa main de la poignée de porte mais la laissa retomber, sous le choc lorsqu'une bouffée étouffante de désir parvint à ses narines.

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore !»

Intrigué, il se pressa d'entrer dans le loft. A peine eut-il le temps de fermer la porte et de lâcher son sac de courses, qu'un hyperactif lui sauta dans les bras, s'agrippant à son cou et enserrant ses hanches avec ses jambes.

\- Stiles qu'est-ce q-

L'humain profita du fait qu'il avait sa bouche déjà ouverte pour enfourner sa langue dans la cavité humide et accueillante. Et avec toute la force et la détermination qu'il possédait, Stiles entama une danse effrénée, se moquant de la bave qui commençait à s'échapper le long de leur menton réunis.

Le cerveau de Derek se remit en marche au bout de quelques secondes, et il repoussa doucement son amant… affamé; il n'avait pas d'autres mots pour le qualifier à cet instant.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre, commença le loup… Mais voudrais-tu m'expliquer cet enthousiasme soudain.

Stiles encore occupé à reprendre son souffle, resta silencieux, ce qui permit à son vis-à-vis de l'observer plus attentivement. Le jeune homme avait les pommettes rouges, ses yeux d'habitude si pétillants étaient vitreux et en touchant son front, il sembla à Derek qu'il avait de la fièvre. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme endiablé et les battements de son cœur assourdissaient le loup. Un feu ardent paraissait avoir pris naissance dans ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Derek était maintenant préoccupé par l'état anormal de son amant :

\- Chaton, tu vas bien ?

Pour toute réponse, Stiles glissa sa main sur la nuque de son compagnon et commença à caresser le fin duvet qui se trouvait là, il savait que c'était un point sensible pour Derek. Malicieusement, il posa ensuite son nez dans le creux de son cou et huma profondément cette peau qui le rendait fou.

Le loup sentit une langue mutine tracer un sillon brûlant le long de sa carotide pour finir sa course sur le lobe de son oreille. Le souffle chaud de Stiles le chatouilla un peu alors que la voix suave son amant lui murmurait :

\- J'ai envie de toi, maintenant.

Derek ne put étouffer son gémissement lorsque l'hyperactif accompagna sa demande d'un coup de rein, stimulant efficacement son sexe qui se réveillait doucement face aux assauts du corps bouillant collé à lui. A l'inverse, Stiles affichait déjà une érection douloureuse qu'il continuait de frotter inlassablement contre son compagnon grâce à ses mouvements de hanches langoureux.

Derek perdait le fil de ses pensées et il se laissait porter par ses envies lorsqu'un « hum, hum » résonna dans la pièce.

Le loup se figea et releva la tête pour fixer son oncle qui les regardait, amusé. Comment Derek avait-il pu oublier qu'en entrant il avait senti Peter dans la pièce ? Certainement à cause du petit démon encore accroché à son cou.

Se levant du canapé, Peter s'approcha du couple englué l'un à l'autre. Stiles avait cessé de bouger et avait enfoui son visage contre le torse du loup, Derek le maintenant par les fesses.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir interrompu, je vais vous laisser ! se repentit Peter.

Mais son regard espiègle et le grand sourire qui illuminait son visage, fit douter Derek de la véracité de ses propos.

En posant une main sur l'épaule de son neveu, Peter ajouta :

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard !

Ce qui interpella immédiatement Derek :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Stiles ? grogna-t-il.

\- Moi ? Mais absolument rien !

\- Peter, n'abuse pas de ma patience…

\- Tu m'as dit de lui racheter des chocolats…

\- Et ?...

\- Et je lui en ai racheté...

\- Et ?...

\- Il les a dévorés en deux minutes et je n'ai « malheureusement » pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il y avait un aphrodisiaque dedans.

Derek se figea et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Peter avait claqué la porte de l'appartement en lançant un joyeux « Amusez-vous bien mes lapins ! ».

Le loup était perdu et ne savait plus trop comment réagir au regard de la situation, mais Stiles releva la tête et plongea ses prunelles suppliantes dans les yeux de Derek.

\- J'ai chaud, tellement chaud… aide-moi Derek… je… j'ai besoin de toi… gémit l'humain en se léchant les lèvres.

Les restes de lucidité et de raison du loup flanchèrent à cet instant et il emporta son amant vers la chambre. Il comptait bien satisfaire ses moindres désirs même si celui-ci était un peu éméché… bon ok, il était drogué, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser souffrir de cet état, non ? Il ferait la leçon à Peter… mais plus tard… et peut-être pas trop méchamment.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est le cas ou pas. Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu :)

Pour les éventuels Guest, (Riska si tu passes par-là), vous pouvez m'envoyer votre adresse mail à cette adresse si vous souhaitez une réponse : lessachan03(arobaze)yahoo(point)com


End file.
